Hunka Hunka Burning Turtle!
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Michelangelo does his usual patrol around the city of New York when he stumbles upon a beautiful woman and seems to fall for her and would go all out to get her to love him back. He gains the support from his brother Donnie but keeps it a secret from his other two brothers and his father. Will he get the woman of his dreams? and how long can his secret hold out? MikeyXOC R&R!
1. It Was Turtle That Saved Beauty

A/N: Hey yall!...this is my very first time doing a story based on TMNT and I hope you all enjoy it and please go easy on me. I'll try to bring in laughter, drama and romance.

**I do not own Ninja Turtles! **

It Was Turtle That Saved Beauty

Michelangelo was lying on his side while looking down and reading one of his favourite all time comics, it pictured his hero Silver Century taking on his evil nemesis while saving an innocent young woman that he has as his hostage. He flashes a big smile as he laughs giddily at the scene.

"Dude...this is sweet!" He said in his surfer boy accent. "Silver Century has totally got this..."

He cackles and does a sinister laugh as he mimics the cheesy lines and acting as his characters from the comic.

"Hahaha...Silver Century you are no match for Dr. Malingus!" He said in a low tone.

Knocking was heard at the door.

"Help me please." He said in a high pitch squeaky tone.

Two more knocks this time.

"Dr. Malingus you will not get away with this." He said in a now bold and strong voice. "Don't worry miss I'll rescue you."

Then the door was kicked open.

Michelangelo looked up and saw his hot-tempered brother Raphael standing at the door to his room and gosh if you really looked hard enough, you can actually see steam coming out of his green head...uh oh...

"Mikey for the umpteenth time get your shell-but out of this room and get ready for patrol!" He said gruffly. "The guys and I are waiting so hurry up!"

Michelangelo sighed and got up.

"Okay dude...chill." He said. "I'll be down in a moment."

Raphael walked away.

Mikey stood up and picked up his precious comic and closed it before placing it back on his shelf with the his other comic book collection.

He went to his closet and picked out a big and long brown trench coat and a brown hat for his disguise, then put it on before standing in front of his long view mirror.

He looked at himself before grinning widely.

"Dude you are the most handsome and charming turtle." As he checks himself out. "Oh yeah...booyah."

"Mikey!"

Mikey sighed.

"Coming." He walked away and out of his room.

He rushes to the stairs and sliding down skilfully on the long stairs before front flipping and landing before his brothers.

"Here's Mikey!" He said joyfully.

His brothers Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael shook their heads.

They were also clad in trench coats and hats.

"Okay guys let's move out." Leo said with authority. "You all know the plan and what to do?"

"Sure pummel and thrash some thugs and stick to the shadows." Raph said smugly while crossing his arms. "You worry too much Splinter. Jr."

Leo gave him a glare and ignored what he said.

It was like this all the time...Leo could never understand why his second youngest brother dislikes and tries to make fun of him. He had got chosen to be the leader of the team from Splinter, Raph just couldn't seem to accept that for some reason. Leo would try to get close and talk to his brother but Raph always pushes him away.

"Let's go."

()()()()

Michelangelo stood on the roof top of a building just watching everything happening down bellow in the city streets of the NYC at night.

"Ah another night for a ninja turtle on patrol." Mike said amused. "I wonder what's new for tonight."

"Aaaaah someone help me!" A woman's scream called out.

Mikey turned to at hearing someone's plea.

He grinned.

"Ninja time." He hurriedly rushes off and leaping across rooftops and following the sound of where the scream is coming from.

He stops and stands at the edge of the roof and looks down towards the scene, spotting a young woman ganged up on by a couple of male ruffians at the dead end of the alley.

"No please leave me alone." The woman has her hand covered over her face while backing far back in the corner of the alleys brick wall.

"Come on babe." One the ruffians said smiling. "You sure are hot...how's about you come over here and let me and my boys give ya a good time."

The woman gave the guy a look of disgust.

"Yeah right." She said while trying to putting on a confident face.

'These idiots don't know who they are messing with.' She thought with a hidden smile.

The gang closed in on her when...

"Cowabunga!" A voice shouted.

"What on earth?" She said quietly.

Out of nowhere a large dark shadow fell from the sky before bouncing off the fire escape and landed in between the her and the gang who took a step backward.

She looked at this mysterious guy and couldn't make out his features as they were hidden away by his large brown trench coat and hat.

"What the Johnny...who is this guy?" One of the men questioned.

"I don't know but you'd pick the wrong gang to mess with buddy." The man who spoke first said with a growl.

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"No one messes with me." He said.

No one noticed but the mysterious guy pulled out a weapon that was a...nunchuck.

The woman saw the gun and called out to the stranger.

"Look out!"

It happened so fast that the woman didn't understand what had happened. The stranger went like a blur towards the men and attacked with moves in which she has never seen before. It does look a lot like from martial artists or those kung fu movies that she watched from TV or movies.

Each of the men fell to the ground unconscious and the stranger had disappeared.

"What had just happened?"

She walked slowly up to the unconscious guys and looked around her.

"Where did the mysterious guy go?"

The mysterious guy stood in the shadows of behind a few dumpsters and took in the female before him.

He gasped at the sight of her.

She was wearing a crop jean jacket that stopped at her chest with a black tight tank top, jean shorts and black and white tennis pumps. She had tanned skin, full lips, golden brown wavy hair that reached to her mid back with wavy strands that covered her most big beautiful brown eyes. She had perfect curves in all the right places and incredibly...a big booty. She was beautiful...

His heart raced as he continued to stare at her. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own and he strolled up behind her.

"Hehe...right behind ya dudette." She heard a surfer boy accented voice.

She screamed and turned around to see the guy standing behind her. She looked up and saw that he was a lot taller than her.

"What the heck are you?"

"Wow dudette...you have an angelic voice."

She raised her eyebrow at him.

He looked up at her just enough that she could see him smiling and seemed to be wearing an orange mask on his face but had holes see his...amazing blue eyes. They looked to be youthful and filled with a lot of optimism and he did have a charming smile...

'Wait what?' She thought. 'I don't even know him...just give him your gratitude for rescuing her and leave.'

She shook her head and smiled.

"Well gee thanks a bunch for the rescue but I better leave."

"Wait."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Dudette I hope you have a safe journey." He said bowing his head kind of shyly.

She gave him a smile.

"Don't worry me will..." She turned around to walk away but stopped.

She turned around and walked up to him, before standing up on her toes and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

The guy stiffened after that...

She walked backwards before turning around and rushing off.

The guy reached a hand up and touched his blushing cheek. He couldn't help the goofy smile that grew on his face.

"Bye...dudette." He said quietly

After she had disappeared...he bellowed loudly with hands in the air and sway dancing.

"Yeah dude I got a kiss!" He said happily. "Haha...this ninja dude is on top of the world!"

He took a step forward and stepped on something.

"Hmm." He took a step back and kneeled down and picked up a wallet and opened it to see the woman's face on a picture in it. "Hey this is the babe's wallet."

He gasped.

"This might be my chance to see her again." He said now grinning. "Oh this just gets better and better."

He shook his head.

"I'll need to see if Donnie can help me." He said. "No one's gonna believe this..."

He jumped up on the fire escape before leaping high to the rooftop...

()()()()


	2. Lovesickness

A/N: Here you go guys! A little something of along the lines as heaven but in this case total humour. But don't no worries the romance will come in very soon...as this is Mikey's time of reflect from his recent encounter with 'Miss Thang'. Lol!;)

**I do not own Ninja Turtles!**

Lovesickness

Mikey and his brothers made it back home to the lair after their nightly patrol and everything went smoothly, just the way they liked it. But things seemed a little off or in this case someone and that guy is...

"Mikey would you cut out the creepy smiling already!" Raphael yelled.

Ever since Mikey went out to patrol he has been acting strange. He kept goofily smiling, laughing and hugging himself while saying repeatedly 'I knew this day would come' and 'I'm so in love'...now wait a minute...

'_Love.' He thought'_

_He laughed mentally._

'_The only thing chuckle-head would fall in love with is his computer games, comic books, parties; skateboarding; food; music and let's not forgets the TV.' He thought as he glanced over at his youngest brother. 'I'll be damned to ever believe that this guy can ever get a woman and be in a serious relationship, because let's face it we all know how it will end.'_

Raph shook his head and went off about his business.

"I'm gonna have a shower."

Mikey snapped out of his reverie and walked towards Don and Leo where he places his hands on both sides of their shoulders smiling in pure joy.

"Guys tonight for supper we will get the special." Mike said. "After all that workout and crime fighting us dudes deserve a big supreme pizza covered with extra cheese, extra pepperoni, corn, sweet peppers, mushroom, sausage, spicy beef and bacon for a job well done.

Donnie chuckled.

"No jalapenos on it?"

"Dude...hell no...no matter what jalapenos suck!"

Donnie laughed and Leo rolled his eyes.

"But Mike...what's with you and your vendetta against a jalapeno?" Leo questioned with now a smirk.

"Dude have you seen them...there weird looking." As he scrunches his face up in distaste with a tongue sticking out.

"Bleh."

Leo shakes his head.

"And what led this on?" Donnie said. "It was just a night patrol...nothing more nothing less Mikey."

Mikey's eyes popped out.

"Eh but Donnie...don't you know this very day has been the..." Mikey stopped to think. "The...the dipody-do-dar of my and you guys entire life!"

He waved his hands in the air to emphasise his meaning.

Donnie and Leo looked at each other before raising their eyebrows.

"How so...Mikey?" Donnie questioned.

"Well hehe...you can say that I've got big plans for all of us." Mikey said grinning while rotating his neck around releasing a small '_click_' and batting his eyes to his two brothers. "For this very day you see has been a real...eye opener."

"What?" Leo didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "But Mi-"

Mikey placed one green finger on Leo's mouth to silence him.

"Ssshuush...it will happen in due time bro." Mikey whispered. "Your time will come."

Leo's eyes widened.

Mikey pulled away his finger and sighed.

"Okay dudes!" He said cheerily pushing on the backs of their shells to forward. "Go do your thing and I'll get the pizza ordered."

He whistles and turned around before doing a skip in a funny dance sort of way.

Leo and Don saw this before looking at each other.

"Um what just happened?" Leo questioned in confusion.

Donnie just shook his head.

()()()()

The turtles all sat down at the kitchen table eating off the pizza that Mikey had ordered Mikey had finished his slices of pizza and just crossed his arms on the table with his head placed on top smiling goofily.

He sighed in a dreamy sort of way.

His brothers who were still eating watched him in curiosity and confusion. Just what was wrong with Mikey?

"Mikey."

Nothing.

"Mike."

Still nothing.

"Michelangelo!" Raphael shouted.

"AAAAAH!" Michelangelo screamed like a lady. "Dude...you almost gave me a heart attack."

Raph just continued munching on his pizza.

"Mikey were just concerned about you." Leonardo said. "Are you feeling okay?"

Mikey had glance around the table at his brothers.

'I wish I could tell you all that I have feelings for a woman.' He thought. "But the question is can you dudes accept that?"

He smiled.

"Dudes chill I'm perfectly fine." He then got and walked away and upstairs.

"Something's up with him." Don said worried. "I'm just concerned."

"So am I...but we can't get involved." Leo said wisely. "He will tell us when he's ready."

()()()()

Mikey was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror.

He sighed.

'I'm seriously out of it." He said. "Come on Mikey dude...you're a mutant turtle, what would a beautiful woman like her see in me?"

He touched his face.

He laughed to himself.

"But come on who can't love this face." He gave a dazzling smile. "I'm lovable and have a really cool personality."

He moved away from the mirror and made his way back down stairs. If he knew somebody who can understand his situation better and logically then it would be his brother and best friend...

Donnie.

His brother would always be cooped up in his lab doing god knows what in there...but desperate times call for desperate measures. He walked up to a big metallic door with a bar code and knocks on the door.

"Donnie!...oh Donnie...Donnie...Donnie." Mikey repeatedly calls his name and carried on knocking. "Donnie...Don-"

The door opens widely and Donatello stands there looking at Mikey with an eye twitching and a strained smile.

"Yes I'm here already." Don said with a little annoyed expression. "What can I do for you Mikey?

"Donnie can I talk to ya please." He said. "Brother to brother."

Donnie moved to the side to allow him inside.

Mikey strolled in and moved to one of the medical beds and sat down before kicking his legs. Don grabbed a chair and sat near him hands tucked on his lap.

"Okay fire away."

Mikey looked up at Donnie.

"Well it all happened when we went out today for our regular patrol, I...the Turtle Titan was ready to go into action. So I waited until I heard a call for help and like the awesome hero I went to the rescue doing some totally radical acrobat-"

"Mikey please just get to the point." Donnie said with a sigh.

Mikey narrowed his eyes a little.

"Any who...I made it to the spot and found some woman about to be assaulted by some thugs. I stopped them and kicked some serious shell-but into them. I did what we always do after rescuing someone and hid in the shadows. Then I turned my attention back to her and Donnie...my gosh dude...she was...

"Interesting?" Don said with humour in his voice.

"Dude she was totally gorgeous!" Mikey said with a dreamy smile and swung his arms to the side in the air. "I mean swwiing...heart pounding and mind-boggling dude."

"Um don't you mean mind-blowing?"

"Same thing...dude." Mike said and wiped his face. "But I went against the rules and went up to her and...spoke."

Don sighed and placed a hand on his face.

"Oh Mikey..." He said. "Tell me you didn't."

"I did...and at first I thought she would run away but..." Mikey said with his head shaking. "She didn't and spoke to me...me Donnie...no words can say how I felt by that..."

Donnie nodded.

"Well I told her to head along home safely but before she left Donnie..." He said as his voice grew higher in pitch and he placed his hands on either side of his face while smiling so widely and kicking his legs. "She kissed me on the cheek."

Donnie's eyes widened.

"No way."

Mikey squealed like a girl as he laughed.

"Yyyyeeees." He said slyly. "And I can tell you this...that was totally...hot."

Donatello was stumped by this information for he...his youngest brother got to be close up to a woman and she gave him a kiss...on the cheek. Wow...what a lucky guy...

"And now my big issue is Donnie I am in love with the woman."

"In love...really?"

"Yes and dude I can't stop thinking about her." He said. "I wanna see her again...but I just don't know?"

Donnie looked at his brother and into his eyes. They glowed brightly and sparkled with not just compassion but...love.

"Mikey...what is your heart telling you?"

"That this is a chance that I've been waiting for..." Mikey said. "And see her."

Donnie smiled.

"Then...by all means do."

Mikey stared at him with a gasp.

"But Donnie...what about Leo, Raph and Splinter if they find out-"

"I'll take care of it." Donnie said with confidence. "Your happiness is all that matters."

Mikey grew teary and grinned.

"Aw...Donnie."

"Well...do you have anything in which might help me to find her?" He questioned.

"Hmm...oh yes here." He said. "Her wallet."

'How on earth-' Don thought. 'Forget it.'

Don went up to his big computer and used it to scan the wallet. It presented information on the woman from I.D, home address and life. There was also a map pointing out her location.

"So this is her?"

Mikey went up to the computer and saw her image and smiled lovingly.

"Yes."

Donnie smiled.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Well if you're going to see this girl again then you'll need a plan and a disguise." Don said with his hands his back as he looked at his brother.

Mikey smiled.

"Cool."

"But this will be by a gadget of course."

Mikey's smile disappeared.

"A gadget?" Mikey said in confusion.

"Yep a little something that I've been working on over the years." Donnie said with a grin. "This is the chance I got to finally test it."

Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it Donnie?" He said curiously.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see tomorrow."

"Tomorrow...but Donnie." Mikey said pouting with a whine.

Donnie moved to his brother and placed a hand over the other side of his shoulder. He guided Mikey towards the door of his lab.

"No buts...and I've got an experiment that I'm doing at the moment." He opened the door. "Now come back tomorrow okay."

Mikey sighed.

"Okay...Donnie night." He said as he walked away to his room.

"Night Mikey." The door to the lab closed shut.

Mikey had thought back to when his brother told him about the so called device of his that he made and that got him excited. Plus he was glad to have such an awesome and caring brother like Donnie.

He let out a wide smile in happiness.

()()()()

A/N: Aw...that was touching, let me know how you guys felt? :D


End file.
